It is known in the art to provide ballast plow devices on ballast plow machines which devices are capable of moving ballast in either direction of track travel of the machine to perform such functions as transferring ballast which has been dumped centrally of the track towards the outside thereof, or to move ballast from one track shoulder across the track to the other, however the more versatile the plow devices have become the more complex they have become. The present invention provides a simple plow of high versatility.